Alone in Love
by lucians
Summary: After Caleb's departure, Hanna's flings aren't enough for her broken heart. She finds a nice peace within Aria and Ezra's relationship and lives vicariously through it. But when she decides she wants more from it, Aria becomes frightened. Is it possible that Hanna could really snag away her English teacher from underneath her friend's nose? (AU HANNA, ABANDONED STORY)
1. Too Much

_"Don't think about it too much, too much, too much, too much, this is more than just a new lust for you." -Sampha_

* * *

**HANNA'S ****POV**

Forty-five days. It'd been forty-five days since Caleb left. Forty-five days since the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with departed — and stole my heart with him. I tried to find the bright side. That was what you were supposed to do if something like that occurred, right? Maybe he didn't flee to Ravenswood to get away from me and hook up with Miranda. He loved me. He told me he loved me, he told me all his secrets — he took my virginity card, for goodness sakes.

So, why didn't he come back for me?

Caleb was all I could think about on my date with Travis. If he could decipher my thoughts, I'd bet a thousand bucks he'd be gone in a flash. The more I thought about my ex-boyfriend, the more zoned out I was to the date, and the more Travis had to bring me back to reality with a small nudge. I could tell his strong, colossal efforts were a waste on me, even if I appreciated it or not.

Truth be told, everything Spencer was telling me was right. I was heading towards a downwards spiral that wouldn't be turned around until Caleb came back. But how long would it take until not even _he_ could bring me back to normal?

As Travis and I took our final steps to the front of my house, he handed me the shopping bags he offered to carry. Everything from heels to accessories to clothes were within, and every single item he had paid for as a way to bring me out of the clouds and focus on what was going on. Not even the brand new Justin Bieber perfume he got for me was enough to steal away my attention.

"Thanks," I finally spoke, the tickle in my throat becoming quite conspicuous. I cleared it out with a simple cough and gazed back up at my companion with a light smile. "I had a great time today."

"No, you didn't," he disagreed, his mellow stare discomforting me. He could see right through me somehow, even when I had perfected that trick to death. I was losing my touch, but that didn't mean I could gain it back.

"Yeah, I did," I argued suavely. My free hand brought itself to the back of his neck, intensely locking eyes. "I'd have to be a girl with no taste if I said I didn't have fun with you."

My lie seemed to work. The soft look I only saw when he was in awe of me was displayed on his face. I was determined to figure out the extent of my allurement, and to do that, I'd have to go to a certain length.

Caressing the back of his neck, my quick intake of breath prepared the capturing of my lips in between his. His response was satisfying, to say the least. His built arms pulled me closer, one hand on my upper back and one on my lower. For the first time that night, I wasn't thinking about Caleb. And just when I realized I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about him.

Maybe there was a lesson to that. Lust was a distraction to me. What if it was something I could continue as a hobby? I could imagine my friends' faces already — all in horror and disgust.

"You okay?" Travis said, pulling his head away but continuing his sweet kisses down my jawline. He was filled with an appetite for lust, _my_ lust. My thoughts were wandering off too far, as it did the whole night, and I had stopped the passion I contributed previously.

"Yeah, I'm good! I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." An elusive smirk crossed my face, the hand that was once on the back of Travis's neck now seductively pattering against my lips. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay for the night. You know, in my bed."

He pulled his head away, his expression showed a mix of shock and satisfaction. He couldn't say no now, not when he was clearly turned on.

"Isn't Mrs. Marin home?"

I shook my head, even though that was a lie. She wouldn't be home until midnight and I'd leave that information to be revealed after we took care of our business. With the bags in my hand, I unlocked the door with my key and slid in. "Come inside."

Slipping my shoes off and stomping up the stairs, I motioned Travis to do the same, which he did. I didn't have on lingerie on, but the lacy bikini-cut underwear would have had to suffice. I opened the door to my room and stomped down the singular picture of Caleb down seconds before he came in the room. The eager look on his face made me smirk a little, but it disappeared when my lips hungrily connected with his.

"Do you have.." I started. He knew exactly what I meant, and as proof, he pulled out the square shaped wrapper. "Good."

And with the flick of the light, we were entangled into each other once again.

* * *

"You did _what_?" shrieked Spencer, the brunette's eyes widen with outraged. The expression I knew I'd receive. Emily had on an act, one that made her look like she was having a serious debate on whether she wanted to have the apple or the cookie on her plate when we all knew she'd choose the apple without hesitation any other day. Aria's facial expression mimicked Spencer's. I couldn't help but to find their reactions... _funny._

"I had sex with Travis," I repeated, picking up an imaginary piece of fuzz from off of my cashmere top. "What's the big deal?"

"Emily, please tell me I wasn't hallucinating Hanna's three hour rant about Caleb's hair," the indignant brunette questioned, turning to Emily, who had continued her deliberation between the snacks.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Aria jumped in, eyebrows risen. "You can't possibly believe she's over him." Her head swiveled to my amused self, a stern look imitating the one my mother would give me when I was at fault.

"What are we going to do with her?" Spencer asked as she turned to the only other person that was being just as outspoken as her when it came to a controversy such as myself. Their hushed whispers made me believe a plan was being assembled. A low sigh escaped my lips. Turning my head to Emily, I caught her picking up the cookie, but switching it out with apple last second, only to snatch the cookie back up and shove half of it into her mouth.

"What's up with you?" I asked, confused to her bizarre actions. Something was said by the cookie mouthed teenager, but I dismissed it when the words were merely struggling grunts.

Out of the blue, Spencer and Aria turned to me, their faces bold and perky.

"We've got it," Aria said, "you're going to come on a date with one of us and our boyfriends."

My scoff could be heard from miles away. "In what world would I be a third wheel to the horny couple—" I pointed to Spencer, "or the couple that doesn't touch enough?" My pointer finger turned to Aria before collapsing to the table. A slight blush slithered against their faces while an slightly outraged Emily exclaimed my name as she always did.

"Hanna!"

"What? It's true!" I wasn't lying. Ever since Spencer and Toby had been introduced to the world of romance, they'd never peel their hands off each other. If she wasn't with us or with her family, she was locked in her room 'studying' with Toby. Whereas the forbidden teacher-student relationship had simple kisses and maybe even some unknown makeout sessions I had no idea about. Aria always said she was nervous she was never good enough in bed, which was why she made Mr. Fitz wait on her.

"No, it's not!" Spencer defended, slapping her pencil against her Trigonometry homework. "We don't do things all the time."

"Oh, really?" I tested, lowering my voice so that no one in the cafeteria besides the three girls before me could hear anything, "is that why I heard moaning the other day? You guys were in your room yelling out your frustrations to the school assignments?"

That comment was clever. Too bad I was the only one laughing at my own joke. Not even Emily joined along in my fits of glee.

"Then join Ezra and I," Aria suggested, adjusting her chunky charm bracelet that dangled around her wrist. She didn't seem to be too affected by my words, thankfully.

"That'll be fun!" I screeched, sarcasm oozing out of my tone. I clapped my hands. "Hanging out with my best friend and my English teacher. You know what, why don't we go to a museum and express our thoughts on American Literature while we're at it?"

The crafty brunette merely rolled her eyes, and with no comeback, I knew her sights were one hundred percent set on curing me from my new erotic life. But I didn't want to be cured. Why couldn't I have my fun?

"I'm serious!" Aria exclaimed, "although maybe that Shakespearean play him and I were going to see today is out of the equation now. Let's have a simple dinner at Rive Gauche. Not the one in Rosewood, but in Pennsylvania. 'Cause, you know. Ezra and I can't be seen out here."

"Tell me how this is supposed to help me," I stated, crossing my arms against my chest.

"You'll be with a couple," she explained, Spencer furiously nodding beside her, "you'll remember how important romance is and how it overrules sex any day. It isn't as dangerous and it's more special."

I squinted, keeping my gaze on the insisting girl. She was so persistent. If there was something I could think about that would benefit me in this, I'd be less reluctant to do it. There was just nothing appealing about watching a couple be together and enjoy themselves while I sat and fretted about Caleb and how we'd be doing the same thing.

To my surprise, I was a little interested in seeing how the inside of this relationship was built. I could have my fun too, couldn't I?

"Fine. But I don't want to go out."

"Go to Ezra's!" Spencer suggested. "I don't think he'd mind."

Aria's eyes were wide in eagerness. "Yeah, yeah! He wouldn't mind, really."

The school bell drowned out my agreement, however, I didn't need to say it. Aria had already dashed off to her next classroom, almost skipping. She knew she had gotten her way this time.

* * *

**ARIA'S ****POV**

I watched Ezra's blue eyes turn from contentment to dismay in a matter of milliseconds at my request. The reaction I was completely avoiding.

"Please?" I added, wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on the tips of my toes to match his taller height. "Hanna really needs this. And I promise you I'll make up for the theater later tonight."

His narrowed eyes soften up at the offer of reimbursement. I was willing to go to a certain extent, but Ezra didn't have to know that. I'd let him believe my intentions were to take him all the way, just until the dinner date with Hanna had succeeded.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, his arms glided away from my waist and started walking away. My hands slipped back to my sides. Frustration began to pent up inside of me. I followed him into his kitchen, where he picked up the only cup in the sink and began scrubbing it down with the sponge. Why wasn't he giving in? What was so bad about letting his girlfriend's friend hang out with him?

I trudged back into the living room, plopping on the couch lazily. Little did he know I had another plan concocted within seconds. He had to give in before Hanna arrived, which was in thirty minutes or so.

"Do you still want to go to the theater?" Ezra asked, sauntering in and sitting next to me. I kept my eyes on my black studded boots, silence ringing through the room. "Aria? Did you hear me?"

I pursed my lips, playing with the ends of my hair. When he got the idea that I was giving him the silent treatment, a tiny smile tugged on the ends of my lips. Bingo.

He sighed extremely audibly, bringing his hand onto mine and intertwining them with his. "Alright. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but she can come over."

It worked. Being reticent usually worked when I wanted to earn something. I didn't use that trick too often, only when it mattered most. Such as, getting a friend back to her true mental state.

"Thank you, thank you, Ezra!" I exclaimed elatedly, bringing my leg around him so that I sat right on top and brought him into a tight hug, his sweet smell of soap and faint cologne invading my nose.

"Sure, sure."

He chuckled but stopped abruptly when my lips smashed against his. My hand grasped his shirt, pulling him in closer as his hands ran down my back. I couldn't help it, but I giggled against his mouth when he hit a tense spot down at the bottom. The tickles turned into pleasure almost immediately. As I gasped for air, Ezra's composure was as cool as a cucumber. He exchanged a sly smile with me, carrying on the rubbing on my lower back.

"Maybe we should stop," I proposed, even though I wanted to advance.

"Or, maybe we should do more," he said, shrugging. He was never one to go against me when it came to my sensuality. My hands trailed back and rested on his, bringing it away from me.

"Later, remember?" I reminded, placing a kiss on his cheek. "She'll be here any moment. Let's order the pizza before she gets here."

Ezra, slightly displeased with our halt, agreed to what I said. I departed myself from the heat of his body and took my seat at the end of the couch. Just as his hand traveled to the phone on the table, I heard a brusque pounding on the door.

Hanna had arrived.

* * *

**A/N**: This idea has been in my head for a little while, so I'm not sure if this is something you want to read more of? Or no? Review and let me know what you think! Happy Thursday, lovelies :)


	2. Camouflage

_"Didn't we swear we give each other everything? Didn't I give you all of me?" -Mariah Carey_

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**

The sassy blonde was posed out by the door, her arm leaned against the frame. I was excited to see that my lack of confidence that she would ditch wasn't confirmed, and that she was actually going to spend a few hours with Ezra and I. My high spirits were somewhat diminished by her flashy, provocative outfit she managed to squeeze on before stopping by. A black dress that suited her curvaceous frame perfectly, but showed off her thin legs, along with her thighs, as well as the upper part of her chest. Was this a part of her facade? Because if it was, I didn't like it one bit.

Nonetheless, I greeted her warmly, consigning the thought into oblivion and allowing her to step inside.

"How long is this going to take?" she muttered under her breath, obviously keeping her voice low so my boyfriend couldn't hear.

"Three hours, at the most," I told her. Ostensibly, I figured out it was the wrong answer when her big, blue eyes widened in horror.

"Three hours?" she shrieked, her voice loud and audible this time. I shushed her, dismissing her complaint with a wave of my hand and motioning her to follow me into the living room, where an awkward Ezra sat fidgeting with his fingers. Judging by his flustered, rosy cheeks, he still seemed a bit in the mood from our session. I felt bad for leaving him dangling like that, but it was needed to be done.

"Ezra, Hanna's here!" I grinned, sitting on the couch on the opposite side of him. I watched as his eyes widened before they deflected elsewhere. My grin altered a little bit. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what part of Hanna's body he was avoiding.

"Uh — hi, Hanna."

"Mr. Fitz!" she replied with a smile, more deceptive than not. "What do you think of my dress?"

He cleared his throat, glancing at me before his wide eyes were brought back up to Hanna.

"It's... interesting."

"Thanks." She bit her lip seductively. What in the hell was she trying to do? Was this a joke? Was she really flirting with Ezra when I had so gratefully begged him to allow her entrance into his apartment?

I sat up and made my way around next to Ezra so my ominous looks would go through to her. If it wasn't obvious enough, I'd make sure Hanna would see who really had him.

Since the pizza arrived at the spot, Ezra had an excuse to get up before I could concoct a topic. It was a perfect time too, because I had to figure out whether my elusive friend's intentions were on point to my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, my eyes flickering from the doorway where the curly-haired man was accepting the pizza box and pulling out his wallet and back to Hanna. "Are you seriously flirting with my boyfriend? I didn't invite you for a threesome, I invited you to watch a twosome date."

The flirty smirk she once had on ceased to exist anymore. Instead, an accused look formed on her sun-kissed face. "What are you talking about? You're really angry because I asked if my dress looked okay? I spent the past hour trying to find something good to wear to impress your teach— your _boyfriend_ to make you look good."

"How would that make me look good?" I leaned forward, my eyebrows scrunched up, almost into a unibrow. She sighed melodramatically and threw her hands up in the air, as if it were the most palpable thing known to woman.

"If I dressed into sweatpants, my true feelings to how I feel about this would be revealed. And you and I both know how much I don't want to be here."_  
_

I opened my mouth to spew back a retort, but fell silent instead. What if she was right? What if I was actually looking into things too deeply? Her dress caught me off guard in the beginning, so maybe I was reflecting my feelings into misinterpretations.

"I can leave, if you want," she said, picking up her purse from beside her and getting up on her feet.

"No!" I jumped up, pushing her back down from the other side. "No, stay. I'm sorry, I just got the wrong idea. I can't believe I actually thought you were flirting with Ezra."

The idea was truly was amusing, especially after I said it aloud. Hanna and I exchanged looks and began laughing.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV**

I continued to laugh, but not because of what Aria said, but because of her gullibility. Of _course_ I wanted Ezra. In his natural habitat, he was as cute as a button. Not to say he wasn't at school, but the way he pretended not to look at my boobs and the way he played around with his fingers was absolutely _adorable_. I understood why Aria was head over heels for him. Not to the point where she wouldn't want to get frisky with him, but just enough.

"Okay," Ezra sighed, sauntering back into the room and putting the pizza box on top of the table. He took a seat next to Aria as she looped her tiny arm around his waist. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "A box of half-cheese, half-veggie pizza." He flipped it open, immediately digging in and taking the biggest slice of cheese there was. The aroma drew me in, but eating was going to be the last thing I'd do. The dress was already tight enough, I didn't need temporary belly fat to top it all off.

We all sat in absence of sound, Aria's eyes on me, mine on Ezra's, and Ezra's on his pizza. The silence was bone-chilling, but I didn't want to spark up a conversation. The way Aria and Ezra were knitted together, side by side, made me think about Caleb. After exploring new parts of our relationship, we'd gotten lazy to go places all the time, so curling up in my room with a box of pizza and loud music was how we spent our date nights.

I felt a weight suddenly drop on my shoulders. It was the wrong time, the wrong place. I bit my tongue, forcing down any tears that threatened to occupy the corners of my eyes. I glanced at Aria, who could presumably see the heartache etched across my face.

'Caleb?' she mouthed with her lips. I gave her the tiniest of nods. She mouthed, 'don't think about him.'

But it wasn't so easy. For the past two and a half months, I had relied on couple stories to get me through my rough days — Aria and Ezra's especially. I'd catch them exchanging slow, lingering glances and slip each other notes through assignments. Their relationship was still ongoing, as if the spark of a new couple was still there after years.

If only I had someone reliable to love, I wouldn't have issues of trust anymore. Someone like Ezra.

"Hanna?"

My head jerked up to the couple, who were looking straight at me with anxious looks.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, leaning away from the support of the couch.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you've read The Grapes Of Wrath by John Steinbeck?" Aria repeated, "I just finished it a few days ago."

"I read it every summer," Ezra boasted proudly.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "The last book I read was The Hungry Caterpillar. So, I'm going to have to go with a _no_ on that."

"Why am I not surprised?" Aria said with a gigantic grin. I watched Ezra pick up his second slice and consume it down.

"Someone's hungry," I teased, a sly smile curving my lips.

"Why aren't _you_ eating?" he deflected my comment, raising an eyebrow.

"If I did, my ass wouldn't be as tight as it is now," I admitting, leaving Aria to give me a wide-eyed, scorning look and Ezra appearing somewhat embarrassed. I held back a laugh at their reactions. I had to say, it was more than hilarious to mess around with them. I had to do it more often.

Our conversation stirred into something normal, for a change. I learned a lot of different things about Ezra, like how his last name was actually Fitzgerald, the fact that he genuinely _enjoyed_ Special K cereal, and some of his favorite dishes. Aria was the one urging him to talk about himself, so I couldn't help but feel like he was being thrown against his will, just like I was. He made a good effort to bring Hanna-friendly topics around at one point or another.

In all of that, Caleb's face continued to materialize into my mind. I made a strong effort to push it away, I really did. If the couple that sat before my eyes wouldn't do so much touching — more so Aria and her infatuation with Ezra's curly locks — maybe I wouldn't have to think about my ex. _Maybe._

Ezra picked up the cups of soda from the table and excused himself to wash them up. I was left with the high-strung girl that couldn't wait to go crazy about how amazing the date was going.

"You see how amazing this was?" she squealed, keeping her voice quiet so Ezra couldn't hear, "you see how you don't have to have sex to have a healthy relationship?"

"I don't _have_ to, I already know that," I said, "but I want to. It's fun."

The huge grin that seemed to be carved into her face instinctively curved into a frown. She knew that for the long duration we spent, the entire thing was a bust. I told her loud and clear before, and I'd say it again. The only thing she did to help was bring Ezra and I from an awkward stage of 'best friend's boyfriend slash English teacher' to 'acquaintances.'

"Why won't you do what I ask?" she urged. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't want your help, Aria," I snapped, picking up a random fork hidden under wraps of newspapers and standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Giving this to your boyfriend to wash," I replied hastily, "or did you want to tell me how to do that as well?"

I stormed off before she could continue lecturing me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was taking over the role of Spencer the overprotector. It shouldn't have been such an issue. It didn't have to be a big deal. Aria was merely being belligerent.

I strolled into the kitchen, keeping in mind that I was in complete sight of her. I could still have a little fun before leaving, right?

* * *

**EZRA'S POV**

I listened into the girls' conversation as I scrubbed against the glass cup. It wasn't right of me to, but it seemed too intense to the point where I could be reasonably nosy. Aria didn't tell me the reason she invited her daring friend was to kick off a sex habit. It explained her taste in clothing.

I could tell Hanna wasn't being cooperative by the amorous comments she spilled. Now that I knew what her true intentions were, I could safely say that the blonde wasn't out for me in a romantic way, but more to irritate her friend and shoo her away. I didn't want to be involved in a plan that create tension between Aria and I because her teenage friend wanted to make an advance on me. It unsettled me, to say the least.

In all honesty, I couldn't help but to deem her lucky. She was able to have sex whenever she wanted, boyfriend or not. She was a girl that had the same sexual urges as males did — myself being one. Ever since Aria's first time, her insecurities seemed to get the best from her. No one's first time was good enough, I told her. Not even mine. She didn't believe me, but instead, blamed it on how much of an amateur she was. I've always been patient with her needs, but two years filled with occasional kisses and the rare makeout sessions? It was beginning to dawn on me how much I've missed it.

"Need help?"

I swiveled my head to see the buxom blonde lurking beside me before placing a fork in the sink. She kept her gaze on me, her eyes flickering to my lips. The challenge to keep my eyes leveled with her eyes instead of what laid a little below was tempting, so I looked back at the running water and rinsed off the pile of cups and silverware.

"Uh, no," I replied, "I'm good. Thanks."

I could feel her staring at me, that playful smug look taunting my unease. Where was Aria to save the day when I needed her?

"Hey, Mr. Fitz, when was the last time you've done it with Aria?" she asked, almost inaudible due to the blaring noise of the pouring water, but I could hear it.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask, Miss Marin," I responded, a nervous chuckle exposing my edginess. _Aria, where are you?_, I questioned, as if she had some magical power of reading minds.

"I'm guessing that means a long time, then?" she interpreted. I saw her fingers trail closer to me. God, that couldn't be happening. It was inappropriate of her to do this, but if I spoke up, I had a feeling that things wouldn't mow well with Aria. "You know, if you want someone to loosen you up, you can always call me. I won't tell Aria."

I continued to keep quiet as she slipped something in my pocket, presumably her number. My heart skipped a beat, not in excitement, but in _fear_. I didn't know why she was suddenly so interested in me or when this whole sex riot began, but as much as I wanted _someone _to fulfill my needs, I would refuse to cheat on Aria. I loved her too much to hurt her for my own personal desires.

Hanna strolled away, announcing her departure. I heard Aria whine in awe, but listened to her leading Hanna to the door.

"Bye, Mr. Fitz!" she called out. I finished rinsing the last fork, but went against saying anything. I dried my hands off and met Aria back at the door, where she had just closed the door. She smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and entangling her fingers in my hair, just the way I liked it.

"Thank you for tonight," she beamed, giving me a small kiss. "It helped."

Judging by her last conversation with Hanna, I knew she was lying through her teeth. Still, I went along with it. I didn't want her to know I had been listening in.

"I'd do anything for you," I told her, putting my arms on her lower back and pulling her in closer. She closed the gap between our faces, indulging in the taste of pizza. It was then that I remembered her promise to me from before that my excitement peaked. I grappled her, picking her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist, and I knew her sneaky instinct kicked in when she began grinding against me.

When her cell phone rang, I knew what was coming up next. Her love for her phone was almost equal to her love for me. She slipped off me in an instant and took out her phone from her pocket, answering the call.

"Hello? Oh, mom, hi."

I inhaled deep breaths, taken aback by how hot that was. It was a painkiller to take a halt, but I'd wait an eternity if I had to.

"I'm in the city with Hanna... alright, fine. Fine! I'll be home in an hour, okay? Bye."

Just when I thought we'd resume, she pulled away from my arm lock.

"I have to go, Ezra," she told me, wandering to the living room to grab her handbag.

"Nooo," I moaned, much like a child who wasn't getting what he wanted, "please, stay."

"I can't, I have to go. I want to stay, I do, but my mom wants me home."

She traveled back to the door, and with a final lingering kiss, she left me in a confused and turned on state. At that point, I knew that she had evaded what considered to be a bullet to her. Unfortunately, our time to make love again wasn't going to happen anytime soon, I was sure of it.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV**

My eyes, which were glazed with old and fresh tears, stared up into the night sky from my bedroom window. Nighttime was so peaceful, unlike me. I was a complete wreck. Everything vivacious that lived within me had gone dead within a matter of weeks. I would never say it aloud, but my friends were right. I was going down a certain road I shouldn't have been. They were trying to help, but I didn't want their help. They wanted me to move on. I didn't. I still had hope that he'd come back and we'd forget about everything we did, such as my sexual habits and his disappearance.

A photo frame with my favorite picture of Caleb remained clutched into my chest. I looked down at it. My tears spilled and rolled down the frame. What was one tear became a stream, trickling down the wooden frame.

"Why did you leave me?" I sobbed, looking back at the moon. "Why? Did I do something? Did you find someone better than me? Miranda?"

I'd never get a reply back, I knew it. It was slowly dawning on me. He wasn't coming back for me. Maybe he didn't care about me anymore. He pushed me out.

And I blamed myself for it.

* * *

**A/N**: thanks for the awesome responses, darlings! as you can already tell, i've decided to go on with this. it isn't going to be too long, maybe 5-9 chapters, but i think that should be enough. and don't be too startled by ezra's reactions to hanna through out the story! i don't care if these two are on different planets, ezria is always _always_ endgame to me. his thoughts are just a minor setback from his sexual urges, haha. how's everyone's day? see ya'll soon :)


	3. Incomplete

A/N: Hey guys! I'm just updating to let you know that I won't be continuing this story because my muse for it is one hundred percent gone and as much as I tried pushing myself to continue, it's not working. Thank you for reading up to here! I'd love it if you'd go on and check out my other stories as well :) xo


End file.
